An implement mounting and movement control apparatus, in embodiments, mountable to vehicles such as tractors (regardless of size), is disclosed. Typical applications include control of movement of graders, brooms, rippers, core plug aerators, dethatchers, and landscape rakes, as but a few examples.
Conventional implement mounting structures have been heavy and hard to install. Attachments were difficult to change, which was labor intensive, time consuming, and required many tools. Complex attachment and implement movement control systems have compromised durability and caused high purchase and repair costs.
The inventive technology disclosed herein, in embodiments, mitigates one or more of these drawbacks. For example, installation, and removal, is comparatively facile and fast. Attachments, (grader blade, broom, core plug aerator, dethatcher, or landscape rake, as but a few examples), in particular embodiments, may have just two attachment points (e.g., threaded bolts and nuts. etc.). Further, in particular embodiments, the entire unit, except for the mounting brackets and the rear support bracket, can be removed by disconnecting hydraulic quick couplings and removing a few pins. Further, mounting brackets do not interfere with operation of the tractor or a front end loader and can remain on the tractor. The disclosed technology, in embodiments, is light weight in comparison to many previous apparatus. It offers a simple, robust solution to the problem of multi-degree of freedom movement control of a vehicle attached implement. In embodiments, the inventive technology is capable of implement lift/lower, implement fore/aft movement, enhanced implement pitch, implement tilt, and also implement side to side movement (known as side shift). Other objects and advantages may be described elsewhere in the application, including in the following description and the figures. The following figure descriptions, and the figures themselves, are exemplary only and should not be used to limit the inventive technology in any manner.